bravelydefaultfandomcom-20200223-history
Victor S. Court
Victor S. Court is a non-playable character in Bravely Default and Bravely Default: Praying Brage. He is the son of Vincent S. Court, the protector and healer assigned to Victoria F. Stein, a member of the Council of Six, and keeper of the Spiritmaster asterisk. D's Journal Entries ;Council of Six His keen mind and knowledge of white magic stood out since his youth, and his work made Eternia known as a land of everlasting life. A 25-year-old man from Ancheim. Going by the name Victor S. Court, he is the holder of the spiritmaster asterisk. He has been well-versed in white magic since his youth, earning him great respect. He is in charge of the arcanist Victoria's treatment. *''Likes: Victoria, tea'' *''Dislikes: Crying children, neglected health, folk remedies'' Profile Appearance Victor is a tall, thin twenty-five year old man with long grey hair and white tips that is tied in a ponytail resembling a wolf's tail and teal eyes with black half-rim glasses. He wears a long, white coat with decorative designs on the sleeves and red inside lining. He wears a black shirt and a red tie with white on the bottom and center as well as white pants. He has grey gloves and white boots with silver ties. Personality He always agrees with anything Victoria says, and will use force against anyone who dares to insult her. He is very intellectual and strategic regarding all of his plans, and is also shown to be kind at times and loyal (mostly to Victoria and his father despite being indifferent to his death) and always seems to have a gentlemanly demeanor which is similar to that of a butler. It is later revealed that his obsession with Victoria is the only thing keeping him sane. Story Prior to the game, Victor was an assistant to his father Vincent S. Court during the uprising of Eternia. Defending his father's findings, Victor was placed in charge of studying the means of extracting white magic from the Earth Crystal as Grand Marshal Braev Lee assigns Victor and his father to save the fatally ill Victoria F. Stein. However, though he told his father that they were not going to achieve alchemic genesis, Victor learns that his father carried out the deed and placed Victoria in a degenerative condition. Despite the fact that she murdered his father, the witch became the only thing to maintain his sanity, Victor is compelled by mixed feelings to stay by her side as they become the newest members of the Council of Six. During the course of the game, Victor meets the party at the hidden city near Florem and aids Victoria before her seizure forces him to spirit her back to Eternia to be healed. Later, Victor and Victoria are fought in Eternian Central Command after Victor tells his life story before their deaths. If Victoria is killed before him, Victor drops his polite and gentlemanly demeanor and what was left of his fragile psyche is shattered to the point of becoming suicidal. He accepts his death, letting out a shrilled and crazed giggle when defeated, before thanking the party for killing him, revealing his incredibly fragile state of mind. Versions of Victor are also encountered as the party ventures into the Second and Third Luxendarcs during their adventure, learning more of his tragic past. In the Fourth World, turning to the founder of Anticrystalism for an alternate means to save Victoria, Victor came to Vampire Castle to obtain a body sample of Lester DeRosso. The immortal accepts the proposal, giving Victor a lock of his hair after having the scientist aid him in testing the wind vestal's party. Though told that it may be an impossible venture, Victor promises to name the first new form of life to result from this venture after DeRosso's mother. In the final worlds, Victor is made a member of Braev's group as part of the Templar's final test of the party's resolve. Gameplay Victor is fought in Chapter 2 alongside Victoria when the party meets Olivia at the Western Hidden Village. This battle is designed to be unwinnable, ending after four turns or when the party is defeated, whichever comes first. Victor fights alongside Victoria again in Chapter 4 at Eternian Central Command. This battle can be repeated in the second and third worlds. In the fourth world, Victor is fought alongside Lester DeRosso at Vampire Castle, while in the fifth world he joins the final group in Eternian Central Command. In battle, Victor uses the skills of the Spiritmaster job. He generally uses Fairy's Aid to increase the power of elemental attacks, Curada to heal damage, and Holy to attack the player's party. Creation and development Voice Victor S. Court is voiced by Daisuke Ono in the Japanese version. He shares his Japanese voice actor with Snow Villiers and Nine. He is voiced by Lucien Dodge in the English version. Other appearances ''Bravely Default: Praying Brage Victor appears as an obtainable unit. BDPB Spiritmaster.jpg|Artwork. BDPB Victor Close-up.png|Close-up. BDPB Dr Victor.png|Sprite. Bravely Archive Victor appears as an obtainable unit. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Fantasy Earth Zero'' Victor's hairstyle appeared in a collaboration event.http://www.fezero.jp/collaboration/BDFtS/introduction/ Other media LINE Victor appears on a sticker set for the LINE communications app. The sticker set he appears in is titled "Bravely Stickers - Volume 1".https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1209021/en Gallery Victor-BD.jpg|Render. BD Victor Manga.png|Victor in the manga. BD Victor Card1.png|AR card. Etymology Victor's middle initial and last name refer to "escort", playing on his role as Victoria F. Stein's support. Trivia *Victor is the only mortal member of the Council of Six not to be taken in by Braev Lee. *The Square Enix cafe Artnia has a drink set called Victor & Victoria. The Victor part is in a tall glass with ice and is colored white. References Category:Characters in Bravely Default Category:Seers